Chilly
by Bwans
Summary: One-shot. Shonen-ai NaruSasu. Naruto's POV. Naruto just wants Sasuke to look at him...show his emotion...he wants to admit his feelings and hear Sasuke's as well.


**Just a quick little one shot of NaruSasu love! I've never written NaruSasu before, and I just got zapped with the inspiration bug or something...I tried to make sure neither of them were OOC, and please, be polite. If you don't like it, you don't have to comment. I only want critique, not criticism. Flames are not appreciated in the least bit. All right? Thanks!**

Chilly…a little brisk. But I like it. It's comforting none the less, to go outside, sit down and enjoy the fact that my ass isn't growing icicles. I hate the cold. I really do. But today…is oddly warm enough to go outside. Konoha and its wacky ass weather…ah well, I'm enjoying it now. Finally…a nice day to relax outside (not like I didn't attempt to go outside when it was cold) the breeze blowing in my hair…the chirp of the new robins coming in…and…

"Dobe," a deep voice chides.

I blink my eyes open…Oh; I know who would ruin my peace like that.

"Teme," I respond almost immediately, the word just dropping out of my mouth. Yea, I know. Conditioned response much? Ah well. I know what he wants. Sasuke always gives me hell for being outside, when it's chilly and cold. It amuses me, honestly…and makes me feel better. While he doesn't say it nicely, I know he's just worried. Either that or he doesn't want to catch a cold from me…but I like to believe the latter choice.

"Don't think I'll dote on you when you get sick, just because we live together," he huffed, a little puff forming around his pale pink lips. Pale, just like the rest of him. He folds his arms across his chest nearly and shifts in his stance, waiting for me to speak again. I can tell he's waiting.

"I've never been sick," I answer with a smirk. Sasuke and I live together, we have for about a year now; ya think he would realize I don't get sick. Of course, we have separate rooms…we live together because we don't have enough to live on our own, and can tolerate each rather well if need be. Though…as time has gone on, I wouldn't entirely mind sharing a room with him. I don't think he would either. He's just too stubborn to admit it.

"That doesn't mean you can't get sick," he gives me that normal dull and pissy glare. The look is almost always plastered on his pale face, so I've grown rather accustom to it. I find it a little cute now.

I can see right into his eyes at the moment, his long black locks along the sides of his face being pushed away by the little breeze. I can see something…he wants to say more. He wants to ask me something else; wants to yell at me for purposely trying to catch pneumonia, like I'm doing it to prove him wrong about getting sick…so I can laugh at him. But, while I admit that I have been outside recently, not just because I enjoy it, but because I want him to come after me. I want to know…can I get sick? Can I make _him_ follow _me_ for once? Instead of me always chasing after him?

Maybe it's my twisted way of trying to make Sasuke start talking more. Or just my way of getting his attention, because I know he'll yell at me for being outside…and that means he's focusing on me. Wow, that sounds a little selfish, doesn't it? I just want to make him show that concern I know he has, I can see it! Dammit, Teme, speak up already! Don't ya get what I'm doing!?

"What?" he asks me flatly, interrupting my thought process…as always. I realize that during my little mental rant, my face started to scrunch up in a glare as well as I was staring at him. Opps.

"Nothing," I reply, just as flatly, before I move from my spot under the tree I've been sitting by. It's my favorite spot, and I always make sure to end up there, just so he can find me. I start to walk back to our apartment, without saying a word. Sasuke follows…and some how, I'm surprised.

I'm always surprised, when he does things like that. Does he not think I can realize what he's thinking? Apparently, he still thinks I'm dumb…I figured out his thought process a while ago, it wasn't that hard. And I'm not dumb. Sauce-cakes teme just likes to think no one can figure him out. I know, oh believe me, I know how much of a stubborn ass he can be.

"…So did you just only come out here to yell at me again?" I ask over my shoulder. I hate the way my voice sounds right now…I think it gives away too much. It's gonna tell him what I'm thinking. As sadly, he figured out how I think, for the most part anyway. I like to believe I am surprisingly more complex than people think. Especially Sasuke…unless I've been wrong this entire time and he has me figured out and is only letting me think I have him figured out…oh, whoa, stopping there. I'm getting confused now.

Anyway, I'm just mad at my voice for giving away how I feel sometimes…I want Sasuke to work for it, and prove to me he can…and not just get it all from my voice.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" I ask, flatly this time. "Or did you want something else?" Sasuke seems to be listening to me, but he's looking else where. I figured that out too…when he's looking directly at me, usually 80 of the time, he's not listening. Because when he looks right into my eyes, he's focused on something else…or he's being extremely pissy and just wants to fight. So, when he's not looking at me, I know he's listening.

Well, I got my answer from him. Mind you, it was in the form of being pushed up against the outside wall or our apartment building. A little roughly I might add.

Sasuke's face is mere centimeters from mine now…and oh shit…he's looking right into my eyes. Which are widening and my cheeks are turning pink from him being that close…Truthfully, I could reach out and lick his nose if I felt like it. Though…I would much rather kiss his thin, pale, delicate lips. I noted that in my mind…Sasuke up close looks much more delicate than he would probably like to think he is. I'm amused by it again. And then my amusement only grows when I see the faint pink stain to his cheeks…

HA!! Teme is blushing too! I got a reaction out of him, finally!

"I'm not the only one after something else, Dobe," Sasuke's voice was just loud enough for me to hear. Dammit…he had figured me out as well. Or at least to the point of him knowing I wanted something else…that doesn't mean he knows what I want. Yet anyway.

"I..." my voice catches in my throat, and I hate that even more. "Well, I asked you what else you wanted! So answer me!" I huff, getting a little frustrated. I can only drop hints so much…even though I know I'm not one to really catch onto hints some times, but I know how to drop them! Especially at Sasuke.

Once again, I got an answer, only not one I was entirely expecting. At all for that matter. Sasuke never made any kind of move like this on me…but I enjoyed it none the less. His lips were suddenly pressed against mine, a little roughly. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't expect anything gentle from him…mainly because of his personality and the fact he hasn't kissed anyone that I know, so of course it's gonna be rough at first.

My eyes went as wide as saucers and the pink on my cheeks grew, before my eyes slipped shut. I had let out a little squeak when he kissed me so suddenly. I wasn't about to let Sasuke think he could so easily overcome me…though, to be totally honest…I wanted that kiss. I wanted it more than anything.

I slid my hands to his hips after my eyes closed and pulled him a little closer, so I could kiss him back. This is what I wanted. I wanted to feel this closeness with Sasuke. I wanted him…to come to me, so I would know…that my feelings weren't pointless.

Maybe that's what I've been scared of so much. I feel so strongly for Sasuke…so much of my heart just wants to hear him say those three special words. I would gladly say them to him…but he has to say it first. I can't say it to him…and then not have him return it….I think that would crush me even more than not becoming Hokage. I start to kiss him back a little deeper, and getting caught up in the moment, I kinda…well…I just 'accidentally' slipped my tongue into his mouth. Which, he oddly accepted.

He doesn't push me away…he in fact holds me a little closer for a moment longer, our kiss becoming more heated with time. God, I didn't know he was such a good kisser! Or that he'd let me use my tongue like that….he played off mine after a second, dipping his tongue to explore my mouth as well. I enjoyed that…oh yes, I did.

"Naruto…" he starts to speak after we paused in our kiss to take a breath. "You're shaking," his voice went flat. Nice way to kill the mood, jerk. I sigh and give him a flat look.

"It's called being excited," I reply. "You…you were showing me something…I thought you'd never show me.." I add on, a little smile on my face.

"And just what is that?" he asks, his face still a little blank and glaring. Does that glare ever go away 100 …No, I think not. Ah well.

"You care."

Sasuke's look is priceless. He looks…surprised. I'm proud of myself, that glare got wiped off his face! He blinks at me some, his cheeks turning pinker. "What makes you think I didn't care?" he asks me, the glare slowly forming again.

"Because. You…you always come after me when I go out in the cold. And…that kiss…it showed me a lot Sasuke…" I look up at him, he just being a few inches taller now…thank god I didn't stop growing at fifteen…of course, it took me four more years to get closer to his height. I gulp some, realizing…maybe now is the time to tell him…tell him how much I care for _him._And see what he says in return. But…I'm not sure what to do if he doesn't say the same. I know, he just kissed me…pretty seriously.

But that thought…that fear of rejection, being turned down by the person closest to me…He's staring at me so intently now, his face actually letting me see it all…finally, this is what I wanted, just to see him show how he feels, let me see it…His onyx eyes are locked onto my blue ones. His gorgeous eyes…I know he's listening, his face says it all over…_Finish what you were saying….I want to hear more. Finish it, please…_his face says to me. But I still pause…because of that fear. That damn fear holding me back like it has for the past year that I've lived with Sasuke.

I'm not sure I could take it, that rejection…but it's now or never...So, just as I open my mouth, to say to him those special words, I hear a little noise. And look over Sasuke's shoulder to see Sakura standing there, looking very, very intrigued. ….I am not amused.

"What're you guys doing?" she inquiries, a little mischievous smile on her face. Sasuke realized she was there, probably before me. I was rather distracted with what I was about to say. He looks over his shoulder, both of us are still blushing. Sakura raises a pink eyebrow at us. I smile inwardly at how my affection for Sakura has long since shifted to Sasuke…I think it was actually with him the entire time. Sakura was more…hormonal boy wanting girl. Sasuke…is a want, but more than just because I think he's hot or sexual want.

I want his attention….I want….love. His love. Any and all that he can give me…and I'll return all the love in my heart to him, more than happily.

"Hello?" Sakura waves her hands at us when neither of us respond. I realize, I'm looking down at the ground, chewing on my lip, trying to find something to say, Sasuke is about the same. Except he's just staring at Sakura…and not listening.

Before anything else can be done, Sasuke snatches up my hand (which was still on his hip) and tugs me towards the stairs up to our apartment. I catch on easily and get drug away by the Uchiha, leaving Sakura baffled and confused where she stood…sure she'll be pissed when we see her again, but we can explain better then.

The door closes tightly behind me with a little click. Sasuke is near the kitchen table, no more than ten feet away from me. My heart is pounding in my chest…it almost hurts. My face, I realize, is getting a little more red. I have to finish what I was going to say! I can't let it rest now!

"Sasuke….I…" I start, looking at him, with all my heart and soul bearing, my emotion written all over my face.

"I love you."

My mouth drops open and my eyes widen again. Sasuke…he…he said it? He actually said it, to me? My mouth continues to hang, I was about to say it to him…but he said it first. Slowly, my mouth shuts again and a small smile creeps onto my face. I can feel a few tears in my eyes, though I wish they wouldn't show. I'm just so happy, I can't hold it back.

I've wanted to hear those words from Sasuke…for so long. This entire year was almost unbearable, because I just kept thinking about it. And now…now he said it. I know how he feels…maybe my tactics worked. Maybe he said it on his own and my plans of making him come after me for once were nothing. I don't really care anymore.

I approach him slowly, though I can hardly feel my legs anymore. My body is just moving by reaction on its on by this point. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, tightly, like I'm trying to press the both of us into one person.

"I love you too," I whisper, my voice clearly giving away how happy I am. Sasuke showed me….I was the one special one, to get his love…his attention…the one he showed his emotions to. That, itself, honored me more than anything.

He pulls me back some and looks into my eyes before kissing me again. I start to kiss him back, when I get a plan…hah, a good plan. I buck my hips into his, since mine are just a smidge lower than where his are, it's easy to knock him off balance and rush against him, pressing him tightly to the wall of the apartment, like he had done to me outside.

So I give him another rough kiss, and I think he likes it that way…because he kissed me back just as roughly. I would be content with just these kisses, knowing what I know now…hell, I'd be content just hearing him say 'I love you' now. Now that I know…I'm happy.

After a moment longer of a heated, passionate kiss (with more tongue, thanks to me, heh) we pull apart again. Sasuke closes his eyes, his face looks relaxed and calm…not something I'm entirely used to…except for maybe when he's sleeping.

"Naruto…" he says quietly and leans his forehead against mine. I blink at him curiously and press my forehead back against his. "Say it again."

"What?" I ask, some what confused by Sasuke's now soft side. I knew it had to exist, I could see enough of it wanting to come out in his eyes all the time…but even then, while this is what I wanted to see, I'm just not used to it yet. That doesn't mean I don't like it. Believe me, I really like it.

"I love you," he sounds a little flustered, like he's embarrassed about how much of his heart is showing by asking me to repeat myself... I smile more…he's still showing it to me none the less. He just showed me that he was worried about it too…he had wanted to say it…just like me…

"I love you, Sasuke," I give his nose a little 'chu' kiss. A smile cracks his usual solid features.

I can see it, even though his eyes are closed. I can hear it, even though his mouth is currently sealed in a calm and happy smile. I'm pretty sure he can hear it too, in the form of my heart racing in my chest, happily fluttering.

'_I love you.' 'I love you too.'_

I don't think either of us have been this happy.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
